Inigo
Inigo (アズール, Azūru, Azur in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He reappears in Fire Emblem Fates under the alias Laslow (ラズワルド Razuwarudo, Lazward in the Japanese version). His birthday is on August 7th. He is the son of Olivia, and a character from the future. In Awakening, he can be the brother of Lucina or Morgan, depending on if Olivia marries Chrom or the Male Avatar. In addition, he can also be the father of Morgan if a female Avatar marries him. In Fates, he is the father of Soleil. His English voice is provided by Liam O'Brien and his Japanese voice by Ryūichi Kijima. Profile Awakening In the future, Inigo was shy, much like his mother, Olivia. However, Olivia wished to help him overcome his shyness by having him talk to girls. Unfortunately, this made him a womanizer in the long run. Olivia also trained Inigo to dance and fueled his desire to become a dancer himself. Olivia began teaching Inigo her favorite dance but was killed protecting Inigo and after only teaching him half of the dance. Inigo received Olivia's wedding ring and wore it from then on. Inigo helped to battle the Risen while furthering his dancing skill by improvising the ending. He often would practice in front of her grave and wondered what she would think about the dance. Inigo soon joined Lucina and the other children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. In his Paralogue, Inigo tirelessly fought off bandits to protect a local village near the Great Gate, although his intentions were to get the attention of a local village girl. Chrom's army arrives to help clear out the bandits, who have been ravaging the local villages. If Chrom is his father and talks to him, he will be surprised to see him. If Olivia talks to him, he will be flustered by her appearance. Regardless if Chrom or Olivia talks to him, he will leave to kill the bandits so he can score a date from the village girl. After defeating all the bandits, Inigo approaches his mother and tries introducing himself, but finds himself unable to do so, so he shows Olivia his ring: the same ring she is wearing. Since returning from the future, Inigo had been searching for his mother by locating as many dancers as he could until he finally found her. Inigo tells her that he can dance too but when Olivia asks him to show her, he becomes flustered and asks his mother to dance instead, which she reciprocates his earlier feeling. Inigo prepares to head back to the village for "tea-time" but Chrom tells him to either come with them or get left behind. With no choice, Inigo abandons his original intention and joins Chrom's army. After the war, Inigo traveled the world, solving other people's problems as a mercenary or entertaining others by dancing. Many people were grateful for his services. In Inigo's support with Olivia, Olivia overhears that Inigo has been seen, on rare occasions by other members of the army, dancing in a secluded place in the middle of the night. Inigo is embarrassed by this and grows uncomfortable as Olivia tries her best to see him dance. Finally Olivia manages to see him practicing her favorite dance, but with a different ending. Inigo tells her that this was the last dance she taught him, but was only half taught because she died before he could learn the rest. Olivia loved Inigo's ending and promises to teach him the final part. In Inigo's support with his father, his father is upset with Inigo's priorities with women over saving the future. Inigo then reveals that he could not show weakness and just kept fighting with a smile on his face while acting like nothing was wrong, even though both his mother and father were dead. He tells him that he wants to make a future where everyone can smile. The two later reconcile after the fight and his father tells Inigo to come and talk to him for help rather than shouldering his burden all by himself. The Future Past In an alternate future, where Grima manages to take over the land, Inigo is seen with Owain, Yarne, and Brady, running from a swarm of Risen that has began to chase them. Owain manages to persuade Yarne and Brady to run ahead to deliver the Gemstones to Lucina. Inigo stays behind with Owain and cuts the bridge to prevent the Risen from crossing. If all the children manage to survive at the end of the battle, Inigo and Owain will meet up with Brady and Yarne and safely return to Ylisse with the Gemstones in tow. Should the player-controlled Inigo be adjacent to the computer-controlled one at the end of his turn, he will note that in his timeline, he remembers this place although no Risen had been chasing after them and as a result, he did not cut the bridge. Half a year later, Inigo has stopped his womanizing habits for the most part and has begun dancing for a living with Brady accompanying him as his musician. Fates Some time after the events of Awakening, Inigo appears in the world of Fates, alongside Severa and Owain, and takes on the alias "Laslow". His supports with other characters (apart from Severa and Owain) show that the three of them are here for an unknown reason. Laslow becomes a subordinate of Xander, though his birthplace and personal history are unknown to the people of Nohr. He is good at dancing and can use it as a special command. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Soleil. If the player sides with Nohr or chooses not to side with either, he is a playable unit, while if they side with Hoshido, he will be an enemy. Unlike Selena and Odin who retreat after being defeated in their respective chapter which they appear, it is possible to kill Laslow if he is fought. This only happens if the Avatar does not defeat Xander however. In his support conversations with Xander, Laslow once sparred with him under Garon's orders, Xander was impressed by his foreign skill, leading him to gain Xander's trust and proceed to make Laslow his retainer. Hidden Truths Inigo is recruited by Anankos to serve as a retainer to his child the Avatar. He agrees to go with Anankos to Valla. His hair is changed off-screen by Anankos. Later when their powers were unable to harm the forces of Valla, Anankos bestows his power upon him and changes his appearance. Near the end he is sent to Nohr by Anankos without being informed of his child's name, where he comes to serve Xander. Personality Inigo originally was as shy and withdrawn as his mother. However due to the advice she gave him to talk to girls, he became outgoing and likes to socialize. Unfortunately this also causes Inigo to flirt with every girl he comes across, though most end up slapping and rejecting him. He has a tendency to cry and become extremely depressed when nothing goes the way he planned. Inigo dreams of becoming a dancer much like his mother, but is embarrassed to do so, even in front of her. In Fates, after becoming a father of Soleil, Inigo begins to understand why his parents protected him with their lives, much like how he wants to protect his own daughter. In both Awakening and Fates, he is the biggest night owl out of everyone in the army. His birthday is August 7. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Growth Rates Avatar as father |88% |56% |25% |63% |61% |60% |36% |25% |} Note: These are for the Avatar's default growth rates. Chrom as father |90% |56% |16% |65% |63% |65% |38% |25% |} Frederick as father |95% |56% |16% |61% |55% |55% |40% |25% |} Virion as father |86% |56% |23% |65% |65% |55% |35% |26% |} Stahl as father |91% |58% |16% |63% |60% |58% |43% |21% |} Vaike as father |95% |60% |16% |66% |61% |56% |40% |20% |} Kellam as father |91% |56% |18% |65% |61% |53% |45% |28% |} Lon'qu as father |88% |55% |20% |68% |66% |60% |35% |25% |} Ricken as father |91% |50% |25% |61% |60% |63% |36% |26% |} Gaius as father |91% |58% |18% |66% |65% |53% |35% |23% |} Donnel as father |91% |58% |18% |65% |65% |68% |38% |23% |} Note: Add 20% to all growths if Inigo inherits the Aptitude skill from Donnel. Gregor as father |95% |56% |16% |65% |60% |56% |40% |21% |} Libra as father |90% |51% |25% |66% |61% |56% |35% |28% |} Henry as father |90% |55% |25% |66% |63% |55% |40% |25% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina (Can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Female Morgan (Can also be his sister) Other Supports *Olivia *Inigo's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Inigo's father) *Owain *Brady *Gerome *Male Morgan (Only if Inigo is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} *Inigo can inherit a skill from the Pegasus Knight set or Luck +4 from Olivia. Inherited Sets |-|The Avatar as Father= |-|Chrom as Father= |} *''Inigo will always inherit the Rightful King skill if his father is Chrom. |-|Frederick as Father= |-|Virion as Father= |-|Stahl as Father= |-|Vaike as Father= |-|Kellam as Father= |-|Lon'qu as Father= |-|Ricken as Father= |-|Gaius as Father= |-|Donnel as Father= |-|Gregor as Father= |-|Libra as Father= |-|Henry as Father= ; Inheritance from Olivia Inigo cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them. *Dancer *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Overall Base Class Inigo's starting class is Mercenary which nicely complements the growths he gains as a base growth rates from Olivia. He inherits Olivia's strong Speed, Skill, Luck growths allowing him to double and activate skills when needed. However, he slightly suffers from a low Defense and Resistance growth but like Olivia, his evasiveness makes damage only a problem if he is hit by chance. Starting off as a Mercenary starts him off with Armsthrift which helps to preserve his weapons and, with his high luck growth, in his promoted classes, Inigo's weapons become virtually unbreakable, making him a good candidate for Forged and Regalia Weapons. All in all, Inigo is a great unit and depending on his Father, they can either cover up his flaws or enhance his strengths. His base class promotes into the Hero and Bow Knight classes. Like his base class, both classes build off of his stat growth inheritances. Hero is a good option to capitalize a direct, offensive approach, fighting with Swords and Axes. He will learn Sol at Level 5, helping to regenerate health if he ever takes a hit. If he does not inherit the Dark Knight or War Monk class from his father, this is his only Health Regenerative skill. Axebreaker is learned at 15, perfect to take down Axe wielders. Bow Knight has comparatively lower strength, speed, skill, and defensive growths. However, he will specialize with Bows instead, allowing him to either be a direct or indirect fighter when needed. He also gains a larger movement range compared to being a Hero. The only notable skill gained the Bowbreaker skill which can help him dodge Snipers. Maternal Inheritance *'Olivia: Inigo's mother is truly unique because she has access to the exclusive Dancer Class, but Inigo is not blessed with the Dancer class himself. He can inherit the Dancer's Luck +4 skill from her, but this skill is more short term as there are better skills for him to learn from his mother. Luckily, Olivia has a female-only class set as one of her reclasses. Her Pegasus Knight base allows Inigo to inherit the Galeforce skill, which increases his map clearing abilities and is generally the best skill for him to inherit from her. Inigo's two reclassing that he will always have regardless of whom his father is will be the Myrmidon and Barbarian classes. Myrmidon will complement his high speed and skill like his mother and is worth considering if Inigo has a good father. Vantage, Astra, and Swordfaire are useful in Inigo's base class promotions if he does not remain a Myrmidon related class. Lethality can be considered but the unreliability of its low activation (without Rightful King) may not be desired and Pass is a good situational skill, but only if Inigo is swarmed and needs to escape. The Barbarian class as well as the Berserker class ups his strength and speed in exchange for defenses, ensuring that Inigo hits hard. Warrior is a little more balanced but relies on Axes and Bows instead. All in all, most Barbarian skills are good for initial training but Counter is the only skill worth keeping for future use. Despoil can also nicely build off of his high luck for easy gold if needed. Paternal Inheritance For Inigo's Paternal Inheritance, see here: Inigo/Paternal Inheritance ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 12 - The Evening Plan= |-|Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flame= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 12 - Reunion in Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 26 - Prince Xander of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - Memories of Foam 6: Unfinished Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |60% |0% |65% |45% |60% |45% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |70% |60% |0% |65% |45% |60% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Hero |60% |55% |0% |60% |45% |65% |35% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Bow Knight Supports '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Azura *Felicia *Camilla *Peri *Effie *Elise *Beruka *Charlotte *Selena *Mozu *Hana (Revelation only) *Orochi (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Soleil *Xander *Odin *Keaton *Saizo (Revelation only) *Kana (if Laslow is his father) *Shigure(if Laslow is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes ''Awakening'' :Inigo/Awakening Quotes Fates :Laslow/Fates Quotes Possible Endings Awakening ; Inigo - Flower Picker : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. His services and performances were rewarded with the best currency: the joy and gratitude of others. ; Inigo and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Inigo, above all else. ; Inigo and Lucina : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Lucina journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter. ; Inigo and Kjelle : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. He and Kjelle continued to perfect their respective skills as crowd pleaser and champion. ; Inigo and Cynthia : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Cynthia made for an enthusiastic partner, and before long the outrageous duo became a social sensation. ; Inigo and Severa : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Inigo and Morgan : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it. ; Inigo and Noire : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. For better or worse, he and Noire were said to be a good match, trading doses of glee for doses of glum. ; Inigo and Nah : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Nah, the responsible one, ensured they were well packed and always had multiple maps at the ready. Fates ; Laslow - Dancing Duelist : Laslow disappeared shortly after the war, but his unique dance style grew in popularity and paved the way for future generations of dancers. They say his dance has the strange ability to rally spirits... Laslow and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Laslow dissapeared after the war, but one day he simply reappeared. He impressed at every royal dance. Laslow and Peri : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Records of his wife end around the same time, as does a curious string of missing-persons cases. Laslow and Azura : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Few records of Azura and her husband survive. She remains a historical mystery. : Super Smash Bros. Series Inigo appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U in the 3DS version as a collectable trophy. His trophy is similar to his official art. 3DS Trophy Info Etymology The name "Inigo" likely comes from indigo, the sixth color of the rainbow and a cross between blue and purple. In the Japanese version, "Azur" likely comes from azure, meaning blue, possibly in reference to his armor. "Laslow" seems to be a corruption of the name László, a Hungarian name which means "one who commands glory", it's also phonetically similar to "lazuli". "Lazward" is likewise a Persian word that means blue and might be the origin of the word "lazurite", which refers to the main component of the blue-colored semi-precious stone "lapislazuli". Inigo's name could possibly be based on the character Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride. Inigo's name choice coincidentally relates to Inigo Montoya's famous quote—"You killed my father. Prepare to die"—considering that his parents were killed in his timeline. In English-speaking countries, "Inigo" is a variant of "Íñigo", which is a common Spanish name as English-speaking countries do not use the "ñ" character. Trivia *Inigo's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was first released in Japan. *In the beginning of Paralogue 6, Inigo is seen saving a villager whom he calls "buttercup". This is a reference to the character Inigo Montoya from the movie "The Princess Bride" who similarly helps to save a Princess named Buttercup through the use of his gallant swordplay. * His casual mode retreat quote may be a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, as there is a knight that says "It's just a flesh wound." *Inigo's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. *Inigo is one of two children to have their official artwork depict themselves with a different hair color than their determinate parent. The other is Kjelle. *If Chrom is Inigo's father, the latter will have the Mark of Naga in his right eye - opposite of his sister Lucina. He reveals this to Chrom in Inigo's paralogue if Chrom recruits him. Interestingly, the Mark does not appear in his critical cut-ins or confession scene. This is possibly because it would be extra artwork for a minor variation that would be difficult to see in the critical cut-ins. **Inigo is the only potential secondary child of Chrom that mentions any presence of a Mark of Naga on them. Neither Cynthia, Kjelle, Brady, nor both Morgans mention having a Mark on them. *There is a translation mistake in Inigo's EXPonential Growth battle quote. He calls the Entombed "Mummies", their Japanese name. *If Morgan or Lucina are his sister, his relationship event tile will be the same as if he was talking to a male character. *Inigo came 6th in Awakening's official popularity poll and 9th in Fates official popularity poll for male characters. *Inigo, as Laslow, is the only Awakening character in Fates who is actually killed if the player defeats him in Birthright; Odin and Selena both retreat instead. *In a support conversation with Orochi as Laslow in Fates, he mentions "something that produced flames of different colors", which is a reference to a support conversation between Laurent and Miriel. *In Fates, if you give Laslow certain accessories he will react to them. Giving him the Awakening Shield has him question why he would be given it because he can't perform the Awakening Ritual; giving him Lucina's Mask has him remark how nostalgic the mask is; giving him the Bear Hat has him complaining about the stench and he questions if he really has to put it on; and finally giving him Grima's Feathers has him mention that this item might resurface unpleasant memories. *In Fates, Laslow is wearing one of Olivia's chains attached to his belt, perhaps as a keepsake of his mother's. *Laslow's B Support with Saizo in Revelation has the former referencing how he lost girls to Gerome and Brady in their Supports under similar circumstances after he loses. *In his C support with Odin contains several references **Odin gives him the name "Laslow of the Azure Sky" while Laslow asks to be called "Laslow of the Indigo Sky." Both names are references to his Japanese and English names in Awakening. **Laslow mentions that he has a sword that he named "Dancing Blade". This naming seems to reference Marth's side special move in the Super Smash Brothers series. A sword also exists named "Laslow's Dance Blade" that could be the sword in question and given that it increases the users speed seems to support the reference. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters